


Don't You Dare

by Persiflage



Series: A Single Line of Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Board Games, Canon Disabled Character, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daisy Taking Care of Phil Coulson, Daisy's Computer Skills, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Humor, Kissing, Mentions of Coulson/Roz Price, Mentions of Daisy/Lincoln, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Snowball Fight, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowball fight leads Phil to finally reveal his feelings for Daisy to her. Things don't go exactly according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> I found a list of 8 prompts that consist of a single line of dialogue, and they grabbed me, so here's the first in a series.

"Don't you dare throw that snowba – Goddammit!" Coulson spits out a mouthful of snow as Ace Peterson's peels of laughter echo around the snow-covered landscape. It's New Year's Day, and the Playground has emptied out apart from himself, Daisy, Joey (whose boyfriend is away visiting family in Europe), and Mike and Ace Peterson, who are visiting with the possibility of staying. They had heavy snow two days ago, and with the base so empty, Daisy had proposed (egged on by Ace, he's sure) a bit of snowman building in the Playground's back yard. The snowman was finished five minutes ago, and they'd been admiring their handiwork, when Coulson had caught sight of Ace with a snowball in his hand.

Of course Daisy doesn't hesitate to join Ace, and Coulson has to lift his arm to block the next missile thrown at his head.

"Oh you two are in so much trouble, now," he calls, which threat only leads to further laughter, from Daisy as well as Ace. He hides a smile of his own – he's fairly sure this is the first time he's heard Daisy laugh since she got back from her self-imposed post-Hive exile, and it's such a beautiful sound he almost wants to cry.

He straightens up from building his own snowball, then has to duck as Joey flings one at him. "Et tu, Brute?" 

Joey laughs too, and Mike smirks at him from the far side of the snowman, although his smirk vanishes when Ace and Daisy, who've clearly decided to gang up on the others, both hit him in the face and shoulder with their latest missiles.

"Oi!" yells Mike, sounding quite scary, but when Coulson glances at Daisy, he can see she's just giggling breathlessly, she and Ace hanging onto each other in an attempt to keep each other upright.

Within a few minutes there's an absolute free-for-all going on, and Coulson finds himself grateful that Mack and Elena are away – the latter's superspeed would probably have meant Coulson getting handfuls of snow down the back of his neck as she yo-yoed to and fro.

After half an hour everyone's soaking wet and shivering, so Daisy calls a truce, and she and Ace triumphantly lead the way indoors, having claimed total victory over the rest of them. Mike and Ace follow Joey towards the showers, but Daisy joins Coulson.

"Don't you want to warm up with a shower too?" he asks, a little baffled that she's following him.

"Yeah, but I think I need to check your prosthetic, Phil."

He glances down at his robot hand in confusion. "I don't think there's anything wrong with it," he tells her, clenching his fingers into a fist then uncurling them again.

"Well something's up," she says, "because your vibrations are different – and not just because you're cold and wet."

He shakes his head, then leads the way to his quarters where Daisy insists on helping him out of his bulky coat, sweater, and button down. He shivers once he's down to his undershirt and jeans, and she curls her hand around his wrist for a moment, then goes to the thermostat on the wall and kicks it up a couple of notches.

"Don't want you catching your death of cold," she tells him as she comes back. He watches, as fascinated as ever, as she accesses the controls for his prosthetic and runs a diagnostic on its functions. He tries not to think too much about the way she's holding his left arm above the spot where the prosthetic attaches to his stump in one hand and his hand in her other hand as she reads the data that's being projected above his arm.

"There we go," she murmurs, and lets go of his hand to touch various controls. He shivers again when he feels warmth spreading through the prosthetic.

"What did you do?" he whispers, slightly terrified, because his hand's never been warm before.

"Brought the temperature up to blood warmth," she says, her deft fingers flying across the virtual controls. "It was too low, and in danger of making you sick."

"I had no idea," he says, and he's amazed at the way Daisy's powers can tell her stuff like this, and at how unfazed she is by working on his prosthetic, as if it's just another computing device. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she says cheerily. "I think you should leave it at that temperature until you've showered and changed, and then you can lower it – here look," She pauses to show him the specific control, "back to the usual level."

He nods, then slides his right arm around her and pulls her body against his, and presses his lips to her forehead.

"Goof," she says in a fond tone, but he notices she doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him in turn. "You should shower and get changed, or my work will have been all for nothing."

"Do you want to use my ensuite as well?"

She raises an eyebrow at the suggestion, and he feels himself blushing as he realises that such an act would be quite intimate. Then again, they've always been ridiculously close, if not outright intimate. 

"Thank you, Phil. I don't mind if I do. I'm sure your bathroom's much nicer than the communal bathrooms."

He's not sure what's in his mind, what exactly possesses him to lean in and kiss her – it's pretty impulsive, even if it's not the first time he's wanted to kiss her, but luckily she responds enthusiastically, and her mouth opens easily under his as he cups her cheeks in his hands. He slides his tongue into her mouth, and she moans softly as she kisses him back, and he can feel his arousal starting to build up. He figures she feels it too, because she suddenly pulls away, stepping back and wiping her hand over her mouth with a shocked expression.

"Phil," she whispers. "I can't – I'm sorry – " and she's out of the door before he can even ask what's wrong. The sudden loss of her warm body pressed against his reminds him that he's only half dressed, so he gets his boots off, then sheds the rest of his clothes before making his way into his ensuite.

He doesn't see Daisy again for several hours – she's conspicuous by her absence at dinner, but since no one else comments, he assumes that she's given the others some explanation for her non-attendance. He doesn't ask, however, he simply concentrates on eating the delicious hotpot that Mike and Joey had put together (he and Daisy have been taking it in turns to cook with Mike and Joey, each pair cooking on alternate nights while everyone else is away). 

After dinner, Ace pesters them into playing a board game with him (Coulson's surprised he doesn't want to play a video game instead), and they spend a couple of hours at Scrabble, before Mike decides it's time for Ace to go to bed. The pair head off to the bunks, and Coulson begins collecting the letter tiles and putting them back in their bag. He's just wondering if there's some way to ask Joey about Daisy's absence without revealing that he's the reason for it, when the other man observes, "It's a shame Daisy has to run systems security checks on the holiday, but I guess SHIELD's work is never done."

"No," Coulson agrees, a little distractedly. He wonders if she's down in the server room, and if she'd talk to him if he went down there.

"Think I'll go and call Diego, now," Joey says after checking his watch, and Coulson remembers that Diego's in Italy, which is several hours ahead of the west coast of America.

He gives Joey as friendly a nod as he can manage, then puts the Scrabble game away before making his way into the kitchen. He's not sure if Daisy actually ate earlier or not, but he figures that even if she did, she wouldn't mind a snack. He puts together some of the Christmas cookies she helped him to bake on Christmas Eve – which was the beginning of their current cooking partnership, adds some of her favourite candy, then grabs a bottle of soda, and another of beer, before heading down to the server room.

He finds her sitting on the floor, a tablet in her hand, and a laptop open on the floor beside her. She gives him a wary look as he approaches, so he gives her a half smile and says, "I brought snacks."

He sees her bite her bottom lip before she gives him a nod and murmurs her thanks, and he sets the tray down in arm's reach of her spot, then sits down as well. She gives him a sideways look, and he says softly, "I'm sorry, Daisy."

He can tell he's surprised her by the way she just gapes at him. "You're sorry?" she says, her voice sounding husky, and he wonders if she's been crying. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong. You're not the one who panicked and ran away."

"I'm sorry that kissing you caused you to panic," he says.

She scowls. "This is not _your_ fault," she says emphatically. "I know you're attracted to me, Phil, but what I can't work out is why. You must have realised by now that death follows me everywhere I go. Lincoln and Andrew are both dead because of me, because I wasn't strong enough to resist Hive. Jiaying and Raina – their deaths are on me, too. And Trip, of course. So weak." 

She sounds angry and hurt, he thinks, and he can't help reaching out to her. To his relief, she puts aside the tablet and lurches across the space between them, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"You're not weak, Skye," he says, then swears. "Fuck." Daisy pulls back to look at him, eyebrows raised. "Dammit. Daisy." He sighs. "You're not weak, Daisy. In fact, you're the strongest person I know. I can't pretend to know what happened to you when Hive Swayed you, but I do know it wasn't your fault. And you shouldn't blame yourself for the deaths of Andrew and Lincoln, or Trip, all of whom died doing what they thought was right." 

She's crying softly now, and he gives her his handkerchief, then tugs her closer again. "As for Jiaying and Raina – from what I read in the reports you wrote up afterwards, there was nothing you could have done – both of them had decided for themselves what they were going to do, and you're definitely not responsible for the decisions made by other adults." 

He lets her sob for a bit, and then says quietly, "As for why I'm attracted to you, well that's easy to answer. You're the kindest, most giving, big-hearted, and most compassionate person I know. The fact that you're also a superhero, and utterly gorgeous is just a bonus."

He hears her choke and a moment later she lifts her face to look at him. "I'm not gorgeous."

He snorts. "Daisy, you're definitely gorgeous."

She shakes her head slightly, then says, "Be honest, Phil, it's the superhero bit that does it for you."

"Nope," he says firmly. "I told you, that's a bonus. I was attracted to you the day I picked you up from your van – long before you got your powers."

"You've never said anything," she observes.

"No. It wasn't appropriate when you first joined the team, and then I was carving, and then you got your powers, and after that you were spending so much time and energy on trying to help newly-transitioned Inhumans that I didn't want to get in your way. And I still wasn't sure it was appropriate."

"But you're sure now?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "Not entirely," he tells her. "But your time away made me realise how much I wanted you in my life. I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you how I felt since you came back 3 months ago."

"And then you kissed me instead."

"Yeah," he says, feeling a little sheepish.

"Phil?"

"Yes, Daisy."

"I was really jealous of Ros being so close to you."

"I was very jealous of Lincoln," he admits.

"God, we're idiots," she says, and then she's kissing him like her life depends on it. He kisses back, but he lets her dictate the pace, and makes sure to follow her lead.

When they eventually come up for air, she says, "I want to be with you too, but – " 

"But?"

She swallows. "Can we take this slow? I mean, not rush into sex just yet? Is that okay? Do you mind?"

"If you want to take it slow, we'll take it slow," he tells her. There's always his hand, after all.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek, before adding. "I'm down for kissing, though."

He chuckles, feeling a weight lift off him in relief that he hasn't totally ruined his relationship with Daisy after all.


End file.
